Felicidade Eterna
by Samhaim Girl
Summary: Uma carta de despedida. Um adeus entre lágrimas. Um recomeço em outra vida.


_**Felicidade Eterna**_

_Harry._

_Você. Você mesmo. A pessoa que eu mais amo nesse mundo inteiro. E que nunca mais vou ver... Por quê? Por causa de outra pessoa. Hilário, não? Nah, na verdade não achei._

_Sou egoísta, e com muito orgulho... Te amei desde que ouvi o seu nome. E agora, tenho que repentinamente parar de te amar. Sempre sinto-me desolada. Você morreu para salvar uma outra pessoa. Um gesto infinitamente nobre. Mas que... Me matou._

_Sabe, toda noite, quando eu vou dormir, eu ainda ouço a sua voz a me dizer "sonhe com os anjos"... Sempre. Eu vejo em cada pedaço da terra, aquele dia maldito passando na frente dos meus olhos. Vejo. Sinto, até. Posso sentir minha roupa quente, as folhas por sobre meu cabelo... Vejo você na minha frente, caído num bosque, sempre que fecho os meus olhos. Já tentei pôr um feitiço para que eles não se fechassem mais, mas não deu muito certo... Bem... Eu estou delirando. Sei que você me entende. Já delirou milhares de vezes por causa das pessoas que você amava que morreram, como o meu irmão. Mas tivemos um ao outro para nos sustentar. Que nem em uma cabana meio capenga, mas que sempre fica de pé._

_Sabia que nunca mais consegui sorrir? Não depois de você. Ninguém consegue me fazer rir. Eu não quero que se culpe. Mas é a verdade._

_O fogo está crepitando aqui na lareira de casa. Não está muito alto. Ele apaga logo... A Edwiges está aqui comigo. Ela está mandando algumas bicadas carinhosas... Eu vou deixá-la para Mione._

_Faz cinco meses que você se foi. Eu o amava tanto... E tantas pessoas estão sofrendo por sua ida... A Hermione veio aqui um dia, me visitar. Nesse dia eu pude jurar ter te visto no jardim. Mas você não estava lá... Mas não importa, porque eu tenho te visto em todos os lugares. Todos..._

_Vivo chorando. Meu coração... Eu pareço estar vendo os caquinhos dele espalhados pela sala... Decididamente não é muito divertido. Por isso que vou fazer o que vou fazer. Nada me fará mudar de idéia. Nem o filho que estou esperando... É, ele é seu. Mas aposto que quando ele nascer, ele vai querer estar aí com você. O mundo não tem mais as mesmas cores de antes, agora. As risadas não são as mesmas. São falsas. Vazias. Tristes... Nosso filho não merece esse mundo maldito. Não quero trazer uma pessoa a esse mundo para ela morrer internamente ao vê-lo. Isso é uma crueldade. Ele merece, de verdade, estar aí... Aonde as flores nunca murcham, o sol sempre brilha intenso, e a neve parece açúcar ao cair sobre nós. Onde as árvores são mais verdes, e só existe felicidade. Onde a água é sempre pura, e o perdão é a regra maior. Exatamente onde você está. E onde eu vou estar logo. Com o nosso filho. O nome dele vai ser James... Em homenagem ao seu pai. Quem você encontrou, eu espero..._

_E espero também que você não ligue para o sangue e as letras trêmulas. Não são por querer. São só a conseqüência. E não se preocupe. Eu já escrevi uma carta para os nossos amigos. Explicando. Sei que nunca vão entender direito, mas... Não posso fazer nada. Eu ia morrer de qualquer jeito... De solidão. Só iria demorar mais, e iria ser mais doloroso. Vamos acabar logo com isso, não é melhor?_

_Me desculpe também pelas lágrimas... Mas é que faz apenas uma semana que eu realmente entendi que você morreu. Antes, eu sempre olhava ansiosa para o relógio, pensando que você só estava muito, mais muito atrasado... Mas que ia entrar pela porta de casa a qualquer instante... O que me fez ficar pior._

_Mas agora tudo está encaixado. Já arrumei tudo. Já fiz até um pequeno testamento. Deixei tudo para Hermione e a minha família. Eles mereciam... Foram muito bons conosco... E também fiz uma doação gigante para um orfanato na semana passada. Queria fazer boas ações._

_Parece que não sinto mais as minhas pernas. Pelo menos ainda não congelaram com esse frio. É inverno. O mais rigoroso que jamais presenciei. Lá fora está nevando, por isso resolvi ficar aqui. Tomei um chocolate quente essa tarde. Como não tomava mais desde aquele dia. O último que passei com você, quer dizer. Foi o último chocolate quente nesse inferno. Sozinha neste inferno. Agora teremos a eternidade do nosso lado._

_Imagino que você queira saber o que aconteceu com... Voldemort. O homem que te matou. Pois bem. Ele reinou no poder extremo durante três meses. Foram meses de terror. Não tínhamos você mais do nosso lado. Estávamos quase sem esperança, quando aconteceu. Um milagre totalmente irônico. Com o passar do tempo, o seu sangue dentro das veias dele começou a agir como um veneno. E então, finalmente, ele caiu. Nós o encontramos, Voldemort, de cama, mal conseguindo andar. O levaram para Azkaban, o prenderam da melhor maneira possível, e um bando de Aurors ficaram cuidando dele. E depois... Bem, tentaram dar um beijo do dementador nele. Como se ele tivesse alma para ser sugada. E perceberam isso, quando ele continuou estável, do mesmo jeito de antes, falando normalmente. Ele já tinha perdido a alma á muito, muito tempo. Então o mataram mesmo. Foi uma enorme festa. Voldemort pagou pelo que fez._

_Ai... Harry, eu estou começando a sentir umas dores alucinantes, então vou parar de escrever agora._

_Nos vemos logo._

_Te amo, _

_Gina._

Gina colocou a pena de lado. Havia respingos de sangue por toda a carta. Marcas de lágrimas. A letra no começo era forte e decidida, mas no fim, estava trêmula. Aos poucos, ela ia cedendo ao seu destino; a morte. Ela o escrevera, ela o seguia. A visão estava começando a embaçar. Mas ela ainda pode olhar para a carta, a dobrar, jogando mais sangue em cima dela, e escrever com letras mais firmes do que imaginava poder escrever: _Para Harry Potter. Colocar com ele... Gina._

A respiração começou devagar a ir desacelerando enquanto ela olhava a sua volta. Havia uma enorme poça de sangue. Ela havia cortado o pulso, e a aorta na perna. Queria morrer, mas não queria. Não tinha certeza de se ela ainda teria James lá em cima... Era a única coisa que a prendia na Terra. Mas lá teria Harry. E Rony. E todos os que já haviam se ido.

Fracamente, ela se levantou da poltrona. Era uma curta distância dali até o quarto. Queria morrer lá. Na cama aonde dormira com Harry. Onde o amara pela primeira vez. Iria para lá. Feliz. Sorrindo.

E foi. Devagar, deitou, sentindo muito pouco os membros do corpo. Estava com seu vestido de casamento. Sempre que podia, o vestia. Queria morrer com ele.

Gina gemeu baixinho quando sentiu uma pontada forte na cabeça. E depois outra no estômago. Rolou na cama, manchando o lençol alvo com seu sangue morno. Seu ventre, já meio saliente, começou a sangrar apenas alguns minutos depois.

Uma enorme luz branca começou a aparecer nos seus olhos, a impedindo de enxergar qualquer coisa mais além dela. As pontadas foram aumentando de força conforme os minutos passavam. Até que a Luz que estava apenas nos olhos de Gina, a envolveu por inteiro, e ela se sentiu levantar. Foi um gesto incontrolável. Instintos.

E quando olhou para baixo, lá estava ela. Sorriu. Olhou para cima, e pode enxergar melhor o que estava envolto pela luz branca. Não era ela. Era Harry.

- Olá, meu amor. Que bom que veio se juntar á nós- Harry sorriu, através de seus óculos redondos, e a levou embora para seu destino; a morte – ou seria a felicidade eterna?


End file.
